JP-A No. 2005-233263 describes a vehicular energy absorption structure including a tubular shaped crash box (energy absorption body) formed from fiber reinforced resin, and a pressing member (guide member) provided with a protrusion that abuts the inside of the crash box.
Positional misalignment of a crash box with respect to bumper reinforcement during a collision of a vehicle is suppressed in a structure that is, such as in the above conventional technology, provided with a projection (guide section) that abuts the inside of the crash box.
However, the portion of the crash box that is crushed (crushed portion) enters between the crash box and the guide section as the crash box is being crushed during a vehicle collision. When load from ingress of the crushed portion is born by the crash box in a direction orthogonal to the axis of the crash box, this impedes the progressive deformation of the crash box, leading to concerns regarding a reduction in the amount of energy absorption.